


Petunias

by antisocial_muppet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, gerard has a soulmate tattoo on his dick please read, pency prep!frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_muppet/pseuds/antisocial_muppet
Summary: Soulmate marks are pretty fucking confusing. Sure, the whole concept of being born with a mark that represents the first place you soulmate will touch you is pretty straightforward, but couldn't you hypothetically control that? If they touched you first, then you could choose where you touch them, deciding what their mark will have been for their entire life?After this realization Frank knew, he was going to kick his soulmate in the balls.





	Petunias

Soulmate marks are pretty fucking confusing. Sure, the whole concept of being born with a mark that represents the first place you soulmate will touch you is pretty straightforward, but couldn't you hypothetically control that? If they touched you first, then you could choose where you touch them, deciding what their mark will have been for their entire life?

After this realization Frank knew, he was going to kick his soulmate in the balls.

He decided at age 13 that this was the way to go. In hindsight, he doesn't really know when he figured out he was gay, but he's pretty sure he was older than 13, so the timeline doesn't exactly match up. Maybe he was just convinced he was going to punch them in the tit or something until he figured out his sexuality at age 17. Now Frank has had a lot of ideas, 70% of which haven't worked, and 99% of which resulted in permanent damage, but he's pretty sure this is gonna be the one. 

So now Frank, at age 22, has spent every day of his life waiting for someone to touch the patch of skin under his ribs where his soulmark lies. His mark is in the shape of a flower, blooming across the left side of his abdomen. He's always been kind of insecure about it because flowers aren't really that metal, but he makes up for it with the other designs flowing across every inch of his exposed skin. He's never let a needle go anywhere close to his soulmark however, preferring to keep the design at its original beauty. 

And maybe every night before he goes to bed he traces his fingers over the lines that he knows so well and wishes there was someone else there with him but he'd never admit that. 

\--

Gerard has a fucking petunia on his dick. Now he has nothing against petunias, they're nice looking flowers, really, but he can't help but be a little put off by the one tattooed on his FUCKING DICK. 

As far as soulmarks go, this has to the worst one he has ever seen. Gerard has gotten to the point that he just tells everyone he was born without one. And he doesn't even feel bad about wallowing in the sympathy because it's a pretty shitty situation. 

He stays up late every night trying to think of what situation would possibly involve his soulmate groping his dick when they first meet. And when he does fall asleep, he has terrible nightmares of bees mistaking his dick for an actual flower and having to run through farmland butt-naked being chased by rabid bees. 

Needless to say, Gerard has racked up quite a bit of resentment for his soulmate.

\--

It happens the night of Frank's third Pency Prep show. They haven't made any money yet, and nobody in the club actually came to see them, but the show isn't going too bad. The crowd seems to not hate them that much, as they have already started a mosh pit in front of the stage. Frank's already seen three guys get punched in the face and he can't seem to stop laughing. He wants to blame it on the mix of red bull and cheap beer he's been chugging for the past hour, but it's probably just from the mad adrenaline he gets from being up on stage. 

Frank goes through his usual routine of thrashing around like he's being electrocuted, sweat running down the back of his neck until the set is finally done and he can collapse on the one couch that they have backstage. He's pretty sure that there is blood on the volume nob of his guitar, so, all in all, it was a pretty good night. He uses the term "backstage" loosely though because there are about ten sweaty bodies packed in this crevice behind the stage and he soon has to push his way out gasping for air. 

Frank flops down at the bar and askes for the cheapest thing on the menu with some sort of alcohol content. The bartender mutters something about him "being pretty fucking epic out there" and Frank grins back as he wheezes for air. He knows the next band that's going up- the drummer's sister is in his psych class or something- so he decides to stay a little longer. Suddenly an elbow bumps into his stomach making him slosh his drink onto his ratty Danzig t-shirt. 

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." 

Frank looks up and his eyes meet with those of the most beautiful boy he's ever seen. Time seems to slow down and he can't get enough of the other boy's messy red hair and pixie-like face. His soulmark is tingling and he knows in that second, this is it. 

He stands up, pulls back his leg, and kicks with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi so i know this is really short and also not that good but it still has the potential to be a chaptered fic but??? i only wanna write it if people will read it???? so i mean maybe comment because it fuels my need for validation and ill try to write another chapter cool love u guys bye


End file.
